corruptedequestriafandomcom-20200214-history
(0.2) Magus of Growth
This information is considered OBSOLETE. Some Shamans and Disciples go beyond the limits of their natural healing abilities, sacrificing their abilities to harm enemies, in exchange for powerful abilities in the healing arts, and revitalizing their allies in battle. Repairing damage physically and mentally, in an injury or draining sense, Magus of Growth are a formidible ally to have among a group of adventurers. "Where one loses an arm, let another take it's place. Where one loses their mind, let nature guide it's grace. Where one loses their body, let their mother tend to them. Where one loses everything, let the gods guide them to salvation." Requirements Follow a god with the one of the following Domains:Luck, Liberation, Healing, Protection, Plant, Earth, Animal, Law, Good Level 5 Shaman, Level 5 Celestia Disciple Class Details Hit Die: d8 Skill Ranks per Level: 8+Int Class Skills: Nature, Agility, Stealth, Appraise, Arcana, Craft, Endurance, Climb, Swim Medicine, Sense, Survival, Use Magic Device, Knowledge (Arcana), Knowledge (Nature), Knowledge (History), Knowledge (Religon), Knowledge (Science), Knowledge (Corruption) Class Feats: Armor Proficient (Light/Medium/Heavy), Shield Proficiency (Light/Heavy), Elemental Channel, Self-Sufficient (+2 Heal/Survival) Magus of Growth Level Progession Spells Spell Priority: You have one extra slot for each spell level dedicated to a heal spell or cure spell. Do No Harm: This Class cannot fumble Medicine rolls, and on a Critical, restores any stat point damage caused by the last round of the effect. Undeniable Help: Heal spells and Cure effect do not trigger AoO and Cannot be countered. Heal Surge I: You restore +5 HP. Each rank Increases it +5 more. This adds up to total of +20 at Heal Surge IV. (Cast in conjunction with a healing spell, so the +5/10/15/20 is added to the heal) Usable 2 times per day per Magus of Growth Level. Restore Nature: Heal Spells can restore plants and other natural objects, and remove the last stat point damaging effect applied. Regrowth: 1/6th of a total amount healed is now given to the target for the next 2 rounds. (If you restore a target for 100, They get healed for 16 health the next round, up to 32, for total of 132) Usable 1.5 x Magus of Growth level per day. Restore History: You may now bind metal, cloth, and other materails, restoring them back into working condition. You may also repair destroyed books, with the proper knowledge and Craft rolls (+8 to each). Regenerate: Severed body parts are able to be re-grown (1 round if severed part present/touching creature, 2d10 rounds otherwise). Also heals 4d8(+1 per level, up to +35), Removes the exhausted and fatigued statue, and elimnates all Non-lethal damage the target has taken. Usable Once per Magus of Growth Level per day. Heal Bloom: All heal spells now roll 1d20. On a 18/19/20 the spell heals 50% extra. 1 will not trigger a failure. Life and Limb: The caster becomes a treant infused with life. The body alters to seem almost plant like in appreance. You gain Regeneration 5, along with those around you you consider allies (30 ft max away). You gain immunity to illnesses and poisons, +10 roll against Curse and Stat reducing effects, and +5 against corrupting abilities. In this form you may not cast any directly harmful spells (However, indirectly harmful spells are alright); Doing so will cause you to lose this form for 24 hours.